It's my life
by RavenMore
Summary: Nunca se ha dejado someter a nadie -al menos no por completo- ni siquiera al mismisimo Orochi. Su nombre: Iori Yagami. Hace lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere, sin importar que lo que quiera sea atacar... la sede de la mafia de South Town. Y porque lo hace? Sencillo: es su vida. Basado en la creacion de, entre otros, Jon Bon Jovi.


**It's my life**

* * *

**Summary:** Nunca se ha dejado someter a nadie -al menos no por completo- ni siquiera al mismisimo Orochi. Su nombre: Iori Yagami. Hace lo que quiere, cuando lo quiere, sin importar que lo que quiera sea atacar... la sede de la mafia de South Town. Y porque lo hace? Sencillo: es su vida. Basado en la creacion de, entre otros, Jon Bon Jovi.

* * *

**Ya hacia un rato que queria escribir un fic de esta cancion. Sin embargo, la inspiracion la tenia por el suelo, despues del año nuevo, solo salia a la luz lo que ya tenia escrito, y de alli en mas, nomas no se me daba nada. Mi mente la tenia seca, por eso no daba señales de vida ni nada por el estilo. Pero al fin, despues de ver un poco de TV, leer fics y escuchar toda una tarde de musica, en especial rock clasico, por fin me salio la inspiracion para escribir.**

**Me surgio la inspiracion al recordar ciertos sucesos de cierta saga e imaginandome una situacion que definitivamente debia de haber pasado en el juego. Y creo que teniendo en cuenta la cancion, no podia haber mejor protagonista que este: el pelirrojo solitario. Nadie mas. En fin, adelante:**

* * *

**It's my life**  
**Autores:** _Jon Bon Jovi, Richie Sambora, Jay Orpin, Max Martin_

**Links en YouTube**  
**Cancion Original:** _ watch?v=vx2u5uUu3DE_  
**Version Acustico:** _ watch?v=lLDpaMatBpU_

* * *

**En un dia como cualquier otro...**

Siento como el viento fresco del atardecer sopla directo a mi rostro, templado y calmado, mientras avanzo en mi camino. Que ironico, nadie pensaria que en esta maldita ciudad de mierda habria alguna cosa que pueda considerarse tranquilo y pacifico. Pero lo hay. Que absurdo.

Mi nombre: Iori Yagami. Muy probablemente varios me conocen, ya sea como cantante o por el maldito torneo que se organiza cada cierto tiempo, o por los estupidos rumores que circulan sobre mi persona: que si ando con, que si vivo en, que si... en fin, un monton de cosas inutiles que no sirven para nada. Como sea, en estos momentos me encuentro en South Town, y en esta ocasion no es por ninguna de estas razones, o rumores, o lo que sea que dicen. Ahora no.

Mientras sigo en mi camino, levanto la vista y diviso a lo lejos mi destino. Voy a hacer algo, y si, lo voy a hacer porque yo quiero. Es mi maldita voluntad.

* * *

**_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_**

**_A silent prayer for the faith-departed_**

**_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_**

**_You're gonna hear my voice_**

**_When I shout it out loud_**

* * *

Es mi vida, y hago con ella lo que me da la gana. Ya sea buscar al gusano de Kusanagi para una estupida pelea, deshacerme de los idiotas de mis compañeros de equipo, o entrar solo al torneo, nadie puede controlarme, y creanme que cuando digo nadie, es nadie. Ni siquiera Orochi lo pudo hacer.

Todos han llegado a creer que me domino por completo y yo hacia lo que me decia. Se equivocan. Lo unico que logro fue desatar por completo mis instintos, atacar y matar, viendo reflejados en todos aquellos seres que me rodean a esos miserables individuos que han hecho patetica mi existencia. Fue lo unico que hizo, hasta donde quise. Sin embargo, lo que voy a hacer hoy, lo hago consciente de mis acciones. Es hora de dejar claras las cosas. Y porque lo hago? Sencillo: es mi vida.

* * *

_**It's my life,**_

_**It is now or never:**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever.**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway.**_

_**Like Frankie said: "I did it my way".**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive:**_

_**IT'S. MY. LIFE.**_

* * *

Me quito los lentes oscuros por un breve momento y observo que me estoy acercando a mi destino. Me los pongo rapidamente y me acomodo mi "nada llamativo" cabello rojo, con el objetivo de que no me descubran que estoy en esta patetica ciudad de improviso.

Tantas cosas que he vivido en mi vida me han hecho aprender una cosa: que las reglas solo benefician a quien las impone. Y yo no voy a someterme a esas estupideces. Por eso hago mis propias reglas, lo que yo deseo, y lo que quiero ahora esta en el edificio que tengo enfrente de mi: la sede de la mafia de South Town.

* * *

_**This is for the ones who stood their ground**_

_**For Tommy and Gina who never backed down**_

_**Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake**_

_**Luck ain't even lucky**_

_**Got to make your own breaks**_

* * *

Al momento de querer entrar, dos sujetos trataron de detenerme, pidiendome una estupida identificacion. Simplemente deje que el fuego purpura apareciera para que causara sus efectos y me deshiciera de esos gusanos. Asi fue, uno a uno, los fui incendiando lo suficiente solo como para dejarlos fuera de combate. No tengo una maldita sed de sangre ni nada por el estilo, ni que fuera yo el demente de Yamazaki, haciendolo por diversion o por dinero. No, yo voy por la cabeza, solo para dejar claras las cosas. Lo quiero, y lo hare.

Justo cuando empece a pensar que eran todos, senti como una estupida vara estaba por golpearme. La logre esquivar, y posteriormente pude observar al dueño de esta: al parecer aun esta molesto por lo que le hice la otra vez junto a cierto imbecil ninja.

_-Aun con resentimientos, Billy Kane?_

_-Que, diablos, haces aqui, Yagami?_ Me pregunto con furia y rabia pura.

_-Solo, ajustando cuentas,_ respondi mientras tomaba posicion.

Despues de esquivar una serie como de seis varazos, logre incendiarle su estupida arma para luego pisarla y quedar hecha cenizas, tras lo cual solo quedaba decir algo:

_-The time for play it's over!_

Fue facil vencerlo: con un **Ya Otome**, simplemente atacando como siempre. Fue facil vencer a ese gusano iluso, ver como se retorcia de dolor. _"Cry, scream, and..."_ Decidi dejarlo con vida, no vale la pena derramar su sangre. Y aun asi todavia cree que algun dia podra vencerme.

Finalmente, le dejo un ultimo recuerdo, un **Yami Barai**, como señal, tanto a el como al ninja ese, que soy mejor que ellos. Que se olviden de su estupida venganza.

* * *

**_It's my life,_**

**_It is now or never:_**

**_I ain't gonna live forever._**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive._**

**_(It's my life)_**

**_My heart is like an open highway._**

**_Like Frankie said: "I did it my way"._**

**_I just wanna live while I'm alive:_**

**_IT'S. MY. LIFE._**

* * *

Finalmente, despues de librar el ultimo obstaculo, si es que asi se le puede llamar al idiota de Kane, llegue al ultimo piso, en donde se encontraba la persona a la que estaba buscando, con la que yo queria dejar en claro las cosas.

_-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aqui,_ dice cinicamente el muy bastardo mientras sale caminando lentamente de las sombras, vestido como un ridiculo maestro oriental.

_-Imbecil..._

_-Tu si que haces el trabajo mas facil para mi, solo me tengo que encargar de un pequeño asunto, y no habra quien me detenga. Heh, Heh._

_-Si quieres tanto este poder, no retrocedas y pelea... Geese Howard._

* * *

**_Better stand tall when they're calling you out_**

**_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_**

* * *

La verdad, la pelea fue dificil y dura. No todos los dias te encuentras con malditos jefes de la mafia que utilizan malignos poderes celestes. Pero nada me ha detenido antes. Y menos ahora un payaso rubio vestido de oriental.

Despues de esquivar un maldito **Raising Storm**, decidi despues de diez fastidiosos minutos, acabar con todo este circo, el **Ya Otome**, con continuacion de tajos en los aires y, justo antes de que llegara a hacer contacto con el piso, un poderoso y devastador **Shiki Hana** para rematar. Con eso era mas que suficiente para dejarlo en claro.

Miro al maldito cerdo que esta a mis pies, lo muevo como si de un perro muerto se tratara y le dejo un ultimo mensaje:

_-Ya hace tiempo, el imbecil de Bernstein quiso este poder, y termino reventando como una maldita granada. Si eso te hice con este poder..._ digo mostrando la llama purpura, aludiendo a lo que le pasaria, si acaso en algun dia lo llegara a tomar, lo que creo imposible de el, de otros, quien sabe. _Lo que si te voy a dejar en claro, maldita larva, fue lo mismo que le dije a aquel: NO ERES DIGNO DEL PODER._

Despues de patearlo una vez mas y dejar la sede de la mafia, no sin antes encargarme de otros sujetos despreciables mas en el camino, dejo ese lugar, y conforme voy avanzando me encuentro con cierto rubio vago con gorra, quien me ve asombrado: seguro ha de saber lo que paso, si los destellos purpuras se vieron en los cielos nocturnos de todo South Town. Como ya no me interesa mas este asunto solo le dejo un mensaje, antes de retirarme:

_-Si tanto quieres venganza, acabalo Bogard. Tu decides._

Ahora que? Arreglar otras cuentas pendientes, quizas. Eso lo vere luego. Por mientras, a hacer lo que quiera por esta noche, sin nadie, nadie, nadie, que me detenga.

Al fin y al cabo, que les importa a ustedes. Yo hago lo que quiero, vivir el hoy. Y por que hago, digo o soy asi?

La respuesta, es simple y sencilla: es mi vida.

* * *

_**It's my life,**_

_**It is now or never:**_

_**I ain't gonna live forever.**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive.**_

_**(It's my life)**_

_**My heart is like an open highway.**_

_**Like Frankie said: "I did it my way".**_

_**I just wanna live while I'm alive:**_

_**IT'S. MY. LIFE.**_

* * *

**Juzguen ustedes si algo como esto debio de haber pasado en la saga Orochi. Yo digo que si, ya que si recuerdan, Geese Howard empezo a interesarse en el torneo, por un solo objetivo: el poder de Orochi. Y no el de cualquiera, solo uno: el de Iori.**

**Por eso decidi hacer este fic. Si lo quieren, tomenlo como una pagina perdida de la saga Orochi. Lo que si, es que siempre es bueno ver este tipo de peleas, en el juego que sea: Iori Yagami vs Geese Howard.**

**Si, decidi poner una, como decirlo, referencia a otras cosas, como cuando pierde los poderes a manos de Ash Crimson, si, puse que no descarta la posibilidad en algun tiempo, pero al menos, Geese no se la va a quitar. Iba a poner amas personajes alli en la sede de la mafia, pero decidi que con Billy kane seria suficiente, ayuda ademas los rencores personales del ingles. Y en cuanto a lo de que ni Orochi lo puede controlar, es en parte verdad, y parte del propio orgullo del pelirrojo: nunca va admitir un fracaso.**

**Bien, aqui termina este fic. Espero sus comentarios, reviews, consejos, lo que sea, estoy aqui, aguantando vara. Bien, como sea, nos vemos.**


End file.
